


For Your Entertainment

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Bleach Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Ignoring Canon, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: And yes, he had expected a few problems with reintroducing Grimmjow to the human world. Grimmjow had been confused by cooking equipment, smartphones, nightclubs and the internet but Ichigo had gathered all his willpower and talked him through it.Yet, when Grimmjow found his vibrator and got jealous, Ichigo had no clue how he was supposed to react.Ichigo gets given a vibrator for his birthday, Grimmjow finds it and Ichigo has to educate him on the proper use of sex toys.Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Sex Toys





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm still doing Kinktober. Lost enthusiasm for a while but still wanted to get this out. This is the last of my Bleach kinktobers.
> 
> prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> This doesn't really mention quincy war etc. so can be divergent or canon, whatever you feel like :) It's just set with Ichigo at University in an established relationship with Grimmjow.

When Ichigo, against his better judgement, entered into a relationship with an arrancar, he kind of knew there would be issues. Mainly, he had expected issues with the Soul Society allowing it giving their track record and fully envisioned having to defend their relationship to them, or his friends, or his Dad or anyone really but the worst reaction they got was Ishida rolling his eyes. Or his Dad proclaiming that Ichigo was now a real man. That was probably worse actually.

And of course, he’d expected there to be some issues with distance what with Grimmjow being based in Hueco Mundo and all whilst Ichigo attempted to go to college like a normal teenager. But Grimmjow had surprised him by getting Urahara to make him a gigai and staying in Karakura to do odd jobs with Urahara. There was still a good hour or so distance from Ichigo’s college dorm and his home town, but at least they could text and call this way.

And yes, he had expected a few problems with reintroducing Grimmjow to the human world. Grimmjow had been confused by cooking equipment, smartphones, nightclubs and the internet but Ichigo had gathered all his willpower and talked him through it.

Yet, when Grimmjow found his vibrator and got jealous, Ichigo had no clue how he was supposed to react.

With his uni commitments and Grimmjow working most of the time, there was still an element of being in a long-distance relationship, and they were pretty good about it really. Ichigo didn’t need Grimmjow in his space every single minute of the day annoying the hell out of him- they weren’t that far gone yet. But they’d found the balance of regular phone calls, texting stupid memes and nice, dare he say, domestic visits every couple of weeks or so when Grimm got the chance to come visit him.

That’s not to say that it didn’t suck ass sometimes. Like when Ichigo had a hard day and he went to bed alone, or when Grimmjow actually had to visit Hueco Mundo and Ichigo had no idea if the idiot was alright or if he’d got himself killed somehow. Or when one of these visits coincided with Ichigo’s twentieth birthday and he missed out on birthday sex. Which is where the whole problem started.

After hearing that Grimmjow and Ichigo wouldn’t be doing anything ‘cute and couple-y’ as Orihime had put it, for Ichigo’s birthday she and Rukia had grabbed the rest of his friends together, including several Shinigami who were down for a party and crammed them all into his tiny studio apartment to celebrate or whatever. And yeah, it was nice to catch up with everyone and just chill, but he kind of wanted to mope. Maybe stare at his phone, watch some porn… He had needs you know? But still, he was having a good time. Until he was presented with a joint birthday present from Rukia and Matsumoto- a bright blue vibrator.

And he had to sit there; blushing bright red as he listened to Rukia explain that it was a completely natural thing to own, that it was super important in long-distance and long-term relationships to experiment and of course, the colour choice was completely coincidental. He tried to ignore the snickers of all his friends, but the mortification got to him to the point that he completely lost it and blew up at her because who the fuck gives a present like that in front of everyone? It wasn’t a god-damn bachelorette party or some shit. It had taken Renji quietly warning that Rukia had bunny drawings to demonstrate how to use the freaking thing so maybe he should let it go, to get him to calm down. So, he slumped in his chair and downed a beer or two until he got back into the swing of things. And if Ichigo had actually used it once or twice…Or more… no one really had to know. He was only human (ish) and he missed Grimmjow’s glorious cock, who wouldn’t?

Ichigo had gotten used to it; using it occasionally when the need for dick really struck him, but he wasn’t in love with the damn thing. It was just useful. So, if he forgot to put it away one morning when he knew Grimmjow would be coming over, who could blame him really.

Of course, this led to him coming in from class one day to find his lover sat on his bed in silence. Ichigo had had a long day and it wasn’t like Grimm was always in the mood to chat his ear off. So, not realising anything was wrong, he offered a quick hey, and carried on flicking off his shoes and dumping his bag down, not paying any attention to what Grimmjow was doing, only half-listening when he began to speak.

‘Are you cheating on me with a plastic cock?’ Ichigo tripped over his own feet.

‘What the fuck?’ He spat out as he righted himself to see Grimmjow examining his vibrator with a pissy frown on his face. ‘Where’d you get that? Were you going through my stuff?’ Ichigo dove forward to yank it out of Grimmjow’s hands but Grimmjow was too quick and stood up to pull it out of reach. Fuck that bastard for knowing how to manipulate that extra five centimetres he had on Ichigo.

‘It was on your bed. You didn’t answer my question.’ He demanded and Ichigo took a good look at his face; the way his lips lifted in a slight sneer, eyes narrowed and blazing, an aura of controlled calm, holding back a storm… Man, he really was pissed, which would be completely understandable if Ichigo had actually been cheating on him, but how the hell do you cheat on someone with an inanimate object?

‘No Grimmjow. I am not cheating on you with a plastic cock.’ Ichigo answered forcing himself to also stay calm. There was obviously a misunderstanding and he couldn’t be assed to have a full-on fight about something so stupid. ‘It’s a vibrator…It’s just a sex toy.’ Grimmjow just stared at him with a strange look, like Ichigo was the weird one here. Ichigo rolled his eyes and jumped up to force Grimmjow’s wrist down to him and he flicked it on. Grimmjow just stared at it warily, obviously not impressed with this new information.

‘So, you’re cheating on me with a vibrating plastic cock?’ Ichigo stared back. They had had several cases of lost in translation in their relationship so far, but he’d never had to describe the purpose of a vibrator to anyone before and he didn’t really know where to begin. Apparently, Hollow’s don’t have the concept of sex toys then, but they had masturbation. Ichigo knew that for a fact.

‘I’m not cheating! It’s a sex toy, you masturbate with it.’ And this is where Ichigo really hated that he’d never grown out of his blushing habit. His and Grimmjow’s sex life was by no means vanilla- he was fucking an arrancar with an absurdly large cock after all- but still Ichigo was as red as Renji’s hair at his own words. Grimmjow just sneered at him and started to move closer in an attempt to intimidate Ichigo, and Ichigo struggled to remember not to be turned on by it.

‘You’re still fucking yourself with a cock that’s not mine.’  Grimmjow snarled and for fucks sake, really? Ichigo had plenty of trials of patience with his lover, but he was kind of a little bit hurt by Grimmjow’s reaction, he wasn’t a fucking low-life cheater, and his own boyfriend should know that. So, he shoved him away and flopped on his bed, he’d had a long day dammit and he really thought he’d be getting fucked by now. He should be on the brink of orgasm anticipating that sweet, sweet oblivion you can only achieve after a real good fucking. Not arguing about vibrators.  

‘It’s not a cock Grimmjow, it’s a piece of plastic. Couples use them together too, it was a gag gift from my friends for my birthday and you’re not here all the time.’ Ichigo explained deadpan; one last attempt at shutting this shit down. ‘So if you’re not going to fuck me, I’m going to sleep.’  Ichigo closed his eyes, though not quite relaxing yet, fully expecting Grimmjow to try and provoke him into a real fight. Instead he could hear Grimmjow’s almost silent footprints padding across his floor until he could feel Grimmjow looming over him on the bed. Ichigo opened one eye to find Grimmjow roving his eyes all over his body, like the jaguar that was the embodiment of his soul, watching and waiting- to pounce. ‘What?’ Ichigo bit out not sure what Grimmjow’s next move was going to be if he wasn’t going to keep arguing like a petulant child.

And the fucker grinned, that crazy, manic grin that meant he was thirsty for blood. But Ichigo knew that it wasn’t blood lust, running through Grimmjow’s veins right now. The hunger in his eyes was purely for Ichigo’s body, he’d had enough experience of Grimmjow to know this by now. But the change was so sudden, there was still a tiny bit of Ichigo that reminded him of what a dangerous man this was to be playing with, and that maybe violence wasn’t entirely out of the question. And Ichigo hated the much bigger part of him that was turned on by that. Grimmjow climbed onto the bed, nudging Ichigo’s knees apart with his own, crawling over Ichigo’s tense form, caging him in.

‘So, you’ve been fucking yourself thinking of me?’ Grimmjow murmured, low and sultry, as he reached down to stroke over Ichigo’s stomach, lifting his t-shirt and playing with the waistband of his jeans. Ichigo felt his cock start to stiffen in his underwear. Masturbating could never really live up to the reality of rough, hands caressing over your skin, a hot mouth sucking and kissing its way all over you, or a hard hot body above you, a hard hot cock inside you… If Grimmjow really was over his hissy fit, Ichigo was not going to be saying no, but that doesn’t mean he was going to make it easy either.

‘So, you’ve decided I’ve not been cheating on you?’ Ichigo deadpanned back. Grimmjow grinned wider.

‘Nah, you’re just a desperate little slut. You say couples use them?’ And Ichigo tensed, just slightly, shoving down the tremor of excitement Grimmjow’s words incited in him, and gave Grimmjow the smallest of nods possible. And then Grimmjow was leaning down to nip at his ear, his hollow mask scraping his chin lightly, and shit, Ichigo was weak, so weak for this man and the way he could play him so easily,  how he knew where to touch and what to say to have Ichigo’s walls come crumbling down to leave him vulnerable and exposed, his whole being in the hands of a madmen he adored so.

‘You going to show me?’ Grimmjow whispered and Ichigo could feel the smirk against his skin. It was clear that Grimmjow had him where he wanted him. Ichigo vaguely wondered whether Grimmjow had actually been annoyed in the first place or just too damn sexually frustrated to keep himself in check. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had a short temper, hell he did too, he didn’t hold it against him. But surely it wasn’t too much effort to just admit you found the idea of your boyfriend fucking himself hot, instead of getting all pissy about it?

So Ichigo whacked him lightly on the chest and called him a pervert. But Grimmjow just continued smirking down at him. ‘You love it.’ He drawled and damn if he wasn’t right. So, when Grimmjow leant down to finally, _finally_ press his lips against him, Ichigo didn’t fight it, instead, he melted, he submitted and as he luxuriated in the heat coming off the other man, he knew he would do whatever Grimmjow asked him to do; a mindless slave aching to please his master.

Grimmjow’s hot lips left his mouth and carried on down to his neck and collar bone, pausing to lift his shirt further up, moving down, down his torso, kissing each muscle; sucking at the sensitive parts which made Ichigo’s whole body tremor with anticipation; licking into his belly button, until he reached Ichigo’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with his underwear to leave Ichigo fully bare.

Grimmjow leant over to the bedside drawer and pulled out Ichigo’s well-used lube and soon enough, his thick, rough fingers were touching Ichigo in places no one else ever had, not even his own, unable to finger himself as deeply as Grimmjow managed, and he was arching his back, struggling not to moan at the glorious stretch.

‘You’re all open from fucking yourself, dirty slut.’ Grimmjow murmured as he pressed mercilessly into Ichigo’s prostate, leaving him unable to do anything but moan lowly, body torn between pushing back against the sensation or trying to escape the pleasure that was almost too much to take.

And then those fingers were being pulled from him roughly, and he was whining at the absence, glaring up at Grimmjow as best he could, watching as he lubed up the vibrator.

‘Yeah, yeah. You’ll get filled up again soon enough.’ And Grimmjow chucked the vibrator right at Ichigo’s face, ever the asshole even in the bedroom. And Ichigo was just grateful for his super-fast reflexes, even when desperate with lust, as he managed to catch it just in time. He shot his lover another withering glare before spreading his legs and pressing the head of the vibrator against his entrance.

One look at Grimmjow, with his lustful gaze focussing on his hole, and Ichigo was pushing it in full-tilt until he felt his own fingers at his rim, revelling in the heat of the gaze, rolling from those startlingly blue eyes in tsunami waves. Ichigo flicked on the vibrator and he couldn’t help but close his eyes as he let the intensity take him deeper down into his own sex-crazed spiral, the sensations so familiar but the eyes on him, watching him pleasure himself so foreign. Ichigo opened his eyes again, desperate to see the expression on Grimmjow’s face and shit was it worth it. Grimmjow just looked awestruck, in a trance as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the bright blue end gaping Ichigo’s entrance. It may not have been Grimmjow’s cock inside him, but the message was clear. Ichigo was one hundred per cent, unequivocally Grimmjow’s. And Ichigo had never felt more desirable.

Ichigo began pushing it in and out and in and out, slowly, tauntingly, arching his body just so, tensing his stomach to draw Grimmjow’s eyes to his tight muscles, knowing how much Grimmjow loved his body. And it worked, Grimmjow sliding his hand across Ichigo’s abs slowly, admiring each dip and curve, shifting to rub up and down Ichigo’s sides and he continued to fuck himself, harder and harder.

‘Such a dirty little slut for me, aren’t ya?’ Ichigo groaned listening to the deep drawl of his lover’s voice, low and dangerous, hot and manly, setting alight to every single nerve ending in Ichigo’s body with every word spoken. And he fucked himself harder, assaulting his own prostate, feeling the submissiveness taking over his natural aggression, letting any need to take control slip away from him as he lay bare and open; feeling every inch the dirty little slut Grimmjow accused him of being. He felt so dirty screwing himself with a vibrator in his asshole, legs spread, letting Grimmjow see everything, putting on a show for his eyes only, like a personal whore, lewd and filthy, but sexual and sensual and strong.  ‘Tell me what you think about when you fuck yourself like this, when I’m not around to fuck and stuff that greedy hole myself.’ Grimmjow intoned, eyes trained on Ichigo’s every jerk of his hand. Ichigo let out a strangled yelp and tried to gather his thoughts together well enough to speak.

‘You. I think about you, touching me, kissing me, fucking me with your huge cock, filling me up. I think about you grabbing my wrists and holding me down, fucking me so hard that all I can do is take it. I think about you on top of me, or behind me, or below me. Fuck. Just inside me, using me ‘til you’re done.’ And Grimmjow gripped his hair harshly, yanking him into a hard, hot kiss, more teeth than lips, shoving his tongue into Ichigo’s mouth and invading him thoroughly. Grimmjow pulled away quickly, not letting go of Ichigo’s hair, and slowly and deliberately bit Ichigo’s lip; Ichigo letting out a low whine as the sharp pain morphed in with the pleasure. Grimmjow pulled away grinning.

‘I bet you do. I bet you lay there writhing around in your bed just begging for my cock to fill you up, to use and abuse this body. And this body is all mine. No one else gets to see the great saviour of the three worlds sweaty and desperate and hungry for cock. Of course, you need this toy to fill up your ass, to keep you going until you get fucked again.’ Ichigo sped up, his body hot and needy, the vibrator moving against that sensitive spot inside him, delicious and overwhelming, the hard girth opening him up so sweetly, but he wanted more, he needed more.

‘Yes, Grimm, yeah, I want your cock, want you to fuck me.’ Ichigo panted out, his chest heaving as the pleasure built up inside him, his orgasm so close he could taste it. Grimmjow just grinned down at him, hands still held tight in his bright hair, unrelenting in their tight grip.

‘Nah.’ Grimmjow said simply and Ichigo tried to whine but he was too breathless to make any noise having to settle with staring up at his lover, doing his best to plead with his eyes for Grimmjow to give in and let him feel that huge dick bring him over. ‘I don’t think you’re going to make it that far. I think you’re going to come for me soon. Come for me, Ichigo’ He almost sang the final command and Ichigo felt the words pulse through him in sync with the vibrator and suddenly he was falling over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train as he came untouched all over his stomach, so intense it felt like it would never end.

But before he could even begin to think about relaxing, Grimmjow was straddling him, fully naked now, a hard cock in his hand as he jerked himself harshly.

‘That was so fucking hot, you look so fucked out. Such a cute little face after fucking yourself. Shit.’ And Grimmjow was coming in thick, warm stripes all over Ichigo’s face. He closed his eyes to feel it better, feeling a deep-seated sense of satisfaction as he was coated in white.

When Ichigo felt no more coming, he blinked his eyes open carefully, feeling Grimmjow’s cum clinging to his eyelashes as he gazed up at his equally fucked out lover, and he unthinkingly, licked his wet lips, tasting the bitter saltiness of Grimmjow’s seed as it dripped down into his mouth.

‘Fuck.’ Grimmjow breathed out and Ichigo grinned. He could never get over how easily he riled up this man; how this cold-blooded killer turned into a drooling puppy just for him.

‘Still jealous of a sex toy?’ Ichigo teased, watching as Grimmjow’s face morphed once again into that half-crazed grin that made the butterflies in his stomach take flight.

‘Hell nah.’

Ichigo just grinned back and pulled Grimmjow down into a messy kiss. His vibrator was awesome it’s true, but nothing really compared to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
